


Crawling Chaos

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Kandori and Nyarlathotep, Nightmares, Past Character Death, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji Kido had been having nightmares about Takahisa Kandori for a few months now.





	Crawling Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Reiji and Personas only he can equip lately... And while I'm pretty sure the Nyarlathotep Reiji has is more just in name than anything, seeing as it's 1) not plot related and 2) doesn't seem to have any ill effect on Reiji... 
> 
> But it's interesting to think about how he'd deal with a Persona that even just shares the name of the series Big Bad, esp with what happens in P1/P2, yeah?

Reiji Kido had been having nightmares about Takahisa Kandori for a few months now. It wasn’t the kind of nightmares he’d had that revolved around his father in the past, no… Takahisa wasn’t some terrifying, looming figure he had to beat, not anymore. No, Takahisa Kandori was dead. Nothing about him was physically a threat anymore.

But there was another threat, looming just above him… After they had defeated Takahisa, they had found a totem… a faceless mask. Reiji had almost put it up to his face, but had gotten chills and decided against it. There’d be something off about it.

He hadn’t said no when Naoya suggested they put the totem into a fusion, if only because that Igor guy hadn’t said anything. If the man doing the fusion seemed to think it was alright, who was he to argue? Reiji hadn’t been feeling one hundred percent when Naoya suggested it, anyway…

And so, Reiji had ended up with a new Persona, Nyarlathotep. A Persona by the same name as the one that had done…  _ that  _ to Takahisa. It looked different, sure, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t worrying.

He had nightmares of Takahisa’s body being taken over by that thing, becoming God Kandori. It made his skin crawl, only being able to sit there and watch it all play out over and over again. It was like a constant warning, a fear that this could happen to  _ him _ , that he would be next if he wasn’t careful…

Yet, no matter how many nightmares he had, he never could quite bring himself to return the Persona to the Velvet Room.

Walking by the store was something he did often enough that he was tempted, but… He never did bring himself to actually take the final step to get rid of it, instead just storing it away for later. If he was allowed to use Nyarlathotep, it meant he could handle it, right? The nightmares were just from himself psyching himself out…

Nothing felt off when he had that Persona on him, after all. If there was something wrong, he would be able to feel it… Then again, had Takahisa felt anything off about Nyarlathotep before everything came to a head? It wasn’t like that was something Reiji knew or could find out…

Unless he tried to talk to it. The Persona had talked right before things went really south for Takahisa, right…? That was kind of a terrifying thought, though. What if he talked to the Persona and it lashed out in response to being found out? He wouldn’t want to be alone with the thing if that was possible, but asking a friend to be there? That would be too much… He didn’t want to make someone worry about him, anyway.

Maybe for now it would be best to leave it be. He would just keep the Persona in the Velvet Room for now. The nightmares were almost zero when he left it in the hands of Igor instead of keeping it close to his heart, anyway… It’d give him time to think about it more, decide what to do…

And then he ended up forgetting about the Persona. He left it to sit in the Velvet Room as he moved on with his life, no reason to sweat the small things. His life was going better than expected in a lot of ways, anyway. No need to sweat that kind of stuff…

But then things started happening in Sumaru City and everything he heard had him on edge again, had him worried about that Persona again. He couldn’t help but stop by to the Velvet Room again. It looked different, but Igor had remained the same…

And he was still holding Nyarlathotep for him, despite everything that was happening. Looking at the Persona now, though? Reiji couldn’t help but feel sick.

“Hey, Igor.” He swallowed hard. “I’d like to return a Persona.”


End file.
